


Worked Up

by sloppymouth



Category: Actor RPF, Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppymouth/pseuds/sloppymouth
Summary: Dan gets Noah worked up.
Relationships: Dan Levy & Noah Reid, Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Worked Up

**Author's Note:**

> It's fiction.

Some days were easier than others, but any time he was required to kiss or touch Dan on set, it was a struggle. He was so completely captivated by the other man that when someone yelled _"cut!!!"_ it took all his willpower to actually take his hands, or lips, off of Dan Levy. And sometimes Dan was cued in, he would know a moment when Noah was having a particularly hard time and move a certain way or make a certain sound that would drive him wild.

After an extremely touchy day on set Noah was vibrating with anticipation, he needed to get Dan alone. 

_"So I'll need to see you in my trailer, go over a couple of things on the script,"_ Noah said leaning in close to Dan who was having a conversation with a production team member. 

Dan had laid it on thick today, he knew the buttons to push to get Noah amped up and he was very much enjoying doing it because it meant a feisty Noah. 

_"Oh?"_ Dan barely glanced at Noah as he let a sly smirk spread across his face. 

Noah's jeans were already dangerously tight and the _playing hard to get_ was making him hard. He didn't particularly want to walk around set sporting a boner. Clearing his throat he finally got Dan to make eye contact then glanced down at his _zipper region_ to make the other man aware of the situation. 

_"I guess I have a couple minutes,"_ he muttered under his breath as he stood up. 

Noah turned and made his way to the group of trailers nearby, he could hear the soft footsteps of the man behind him, getting him behind closed doors was all he cared about now. 

_"Is it really necessary to tease me so much you get me like this?"_ Noah asked as he closed the door and pinned Dan against it, letting his almost fully hard dick grind into Dan's thigh. 

_"But it's so much fun when you get like this,"_ Dan said going into for a kiss, a kiss Noah denied. 

_"Nope, not yet,"_ instead Noah went for Dan's neck, gently sucking and licking the soft skin just below his strong jawline. It was one of his favorite places to shower attention and was also Dan's sweet spot. 

Dan's brain almost short-circuited, Noah had turned the tables. Between his lips suctioned to his neck and how hard Noah was for him, he could hardly function. He reached for the zipper of the incredibly tight jeans Patrick wore and made quick getting them undone. His hand made contact with the thin fabric of his boxer briefs and he slowly stroked Noah's length, stopping at the head to enjoy the dampness left from how turned on he already was. 

_"Fuck, Dan, you are so fucking hot,"_ Noah finally let his lips leave Dan's neck and instead licked his way into his mouth, kissing Dan deeply. 

The men kissed fervently, tongues twisting and breaths stolen by each other. The anticipation and want hung heavy in the air as they explored each other's mouths like it was the first time they kissed, but they always kissed like it was the _first_ time. 

_"Get out of these fucking jeans,"_ Dan breathed trying to get them down over his cute ass and thick thighs. Thighs he wanted to lick and bite. Continuing to kiss Noah he gently pushed the other man until the back of his legs were hitting the couch, _"get on the couch, now,"_ Dan growled as Noah crawled backward, Dan pulling his pants all the way off while he did. 

Noah unbuttoned and pulled off his very Patrick shirt as he backed all the way up on the couch, eyes never leaving Dan. Once settled he spit into his hand and reached into his underwear, stroking himself, giving Dan a show. 

_"Nice and hard for me? Hmm?"_ Dan asked slowly taking off his shirt, and pants. He walked over to Noah and straddled him, letting their clothed, hard dicks knock together he leaned down and lightly blew on Noah's nipple, flicked it with his tongue, sucked on it. Noah squirmed beneath him. 

_"Never stop teasing me, huh? And you know I'm always hard for you."_ Noah let his hand tangle into Dan's dark hair as the other man made his way down his body. 

Dan kissed and licked his way down Noah's chest and stomach, stopping every now and then sucking a dark spot into his skin, he liked marking Noah so he had a reminder of him. Getting to the outline of his incredibly hard dick Dan let his mouth run down the length of it, letting his tongue wet the fabric as he went. 

Nudging Noah's thighs open with his elbows Dan bent down and starting sucking on the inside of his thigh, letting his teeth drag along the sensitive skin there and biting gently, he could feel Noah tremble underneath him. He did the same to Noah's other thigh and finally pulled down his underwear tongue ready and wanting, Dan licked the pre-come off of Noah's leaking cock. 

Noah watched Dan worship his body, he may tease him relentlessly but he always made up for it. 

_"Suck on it and get me ready,"_ Noah moaned thrusting his hips to urge Dan on. 

Dan hummed around Noah's cock as he took it farther into his mouth, hallowing his cheeks he let him hit the back of his throat. He used his other hand to finger Noah's tight hole, teasing at first and then dipping one finger in. Noah moaned and pushed into Dan's finger, making it slip deeper. 

Adding another finger Dan let his fingers stretch Noah as his mouth worked his thick cock, wet and sloppy with Dan's spit. His own ignored dick was still trapped in his briefs but that would be taken care of soon enough. 

_"Need you to fuck me now, Dan,"_ Noah practically begged as he lightly pulled at Dan's dark locks. 

Springing to his feet Dan quickly made his way to an end table nearby and removed a small bottle of lube. He dropped his underwear, opened the bottle and lubed up his hands. Starting at the base Dan slowly stroked the length of his neglected dick, up and down several times for good measure. 

_"You sure you're ready, baby,"_ Dan bent down and whispered in Noah's ear right before he let his needy mouth find the other man's bottom lip and started sucking on it. He felt Noah shiver underneath him, that's all he needed, he climbed between Noah's legs and rested them on his shoulders. 

_"Look at you,"_ Dan muttered as he placed one hand on Noah's stomach and used the other to line himself up at Noah's entrance, _"you and this body are fucking ridiculous."_ He let his rock hard dick slide into Noah. 

A deep, guttural moan escaped Noah's mouth as he pushed into Dan's thrust, urging him to bottom out. He continued to move deliberately slow, matching Dan's pulses into his body, making Dan impossibly harder. They never lost eye contact. 

_"That's my needy bottom,"_ he said completely lost in the intimacy of the moment.

Both men picked up the pace, Dan wet his hand with spit and started stroking Noah's thick cock. 

_"You fill me up so perfect, your dick was meant for me,"_ these words caught Dan by surprise as he stopped a sob from escaping his throat. Noah wasn't very vocal when he was bottoming and often surprised Dan by sweet nothings. 

_"Are you close, I'm so close, fuck Noah,"_ Dan said bowing his head. _"Touch yourself,"_ he whispered letting Noah's leaking cock go so he could brace himself on the couch. He adjusted his position slightly so he could angle better, pounding into Noah harder. 

Noah spit into his hand and took over for Dan. He couldn't take his eyes off the man above him, giving all of himself to please him. 

_"Almost there, baby, fuck me so good, fuck, fuck, FUCK!_ Noah pumped his dick as white streams showered his chest and spilled over his fist. 

That sent Dan over the edge, he came deep inside Noah as every nerve in his body seemingly exploded with white-hot pleasure, hands clutching Noah's thick thighs. 

_"And that's why I tease you,"_ Dan said with that sideways smile. 


End file.
